Adventure
Adventuring 'is the act of setting out in search of glory or treasure. Adventuring requires an extremely diverse set of skills and tools, and few have truly mastered the profession. However, those that do are regarded as heroes, and even are even religiously worshipped in some traditions (depending on the feats they have achieved and the obstacles they have overcome). Due to the very nature of adventuring, master adventurers often come into possession of powerful objects or eldritch knowledge, giving history a selection of influential figures ranging from loathed dark magicians to praised national leaders. Though the tools absolutely necessary and most optimal for a new adventurer are a debated subject, many turn to the teachings of Plasseud the Greater; specifically, the section of his famous book - ''Dicta Erratican ''- which detailing the best gear for adventuring. ''Dicta Erratican ''on ideal equipment Armour Plasseud writes that a proper helmet with good visibility is 'utterly critical'. Unobstructed eyesight is life-saving in areas potentially infested with stealthy predators or well-hidden traps, while good protection is needed at the back of the head, which many ceiling-based traps are set to target. Plasseud recalls an dungeon delve with two fellow mercenaries. One had no helmet, and was 'summarily relieved of his head by a swinging log'. The other had a helmet that blocked much of his vision, and was immolated by a well-hidden trap. On torso armour, Plasseud writes: "...a well-stuffed gambeson can block all but the sharpest blades, but is obviously vulnerable to gouts of flames...and should not be worn into any intelligently-built structure or underground area, or against opponents with a fondness of using fire to kill...unless in possession of a source of coldness, such as water, though I cannot express in words how much more preferable a magical source of coldness is. Such a cooling agent would also be invaluable if the body succumbs becomes overworked and hot. So if any of the previously stated dangers are present or potentially present, metal armour of any kind is advised.''" A shield that can protect much of the body, like a kite shield, is considered 'almost as critical as a helmet, if not more so depending on the environment'. Plasseud writes: '''Young fighting men ask me, "Plasseud, you cantankerous naughtsense, what use is a shield when a I can use two hands in a relentless onslaught of utter damage?' Well, my response is that while many opponents can resist a flurry of sharp blows, either through agility or armour, no beast I have encountered is truly impervious to Lady Fatigue. I once fought for nearly forty minutes with a Yrimi barbarian foolish enough to waylay me while I was escorting a lovely young rosebud to the nearest hostelry. His attacks were well-swung and hard-hitting, but I blocked every one, until he grew tired and sloppy, almost beckoning for me strike, and I strike I did when the opening came, cutting into his heart. Even devils must rest their dark eyes. In conclusion, the ideal and critical armour items are: an open-face helmet and a kite shield. Weapons Plassued considers a one-handed, single-edged sword to be 'the most sensible sidearm'. Since a shield is already mandatory, there is no requirement for speed with the sword, so a 'heavy, scornful blade' is most effective. However, he claims that the sword must be secondary to a primary weapon that can only be a spear or polearm. 'With some creatures, distance while fighting is necessary to simply survive; for all others, it is a powerful advantage still.' Utility An instrument is a highly underrated tool, especially those capable of producing sweet tunes and lulling certain beingss to sleep. There are also the odd magical spells that can be rent or activated by the right music.